The Random Collection : Dreams and Disillusions
by QwertyVSAzerty
Summary: Crossovers or not. Harry Potter, Neverwhere, His Dark Materials, Roald Dahl's stories, Alice in Wonderland and Wizard of Oz's universes. Give it a try. Contents inside.
1. Contents

Hi ! I would like to present you my last project (for some English classes).

This is a collection of one-shots gathering several fandoms, mainly from Harry Potter universe, though.

There are some crossovers, but not only.

Warning : there are spoilers.

These are the contents :

I- Harry Potter : Lilies never die

II- Wizard of Oz/Alice in Wonderland : Dreams' asylum

III- Neverwhere/Harry Potter : A new family

IV- Harry Potter : George's letter

V- Matilda/Charlie and the Chocolate Factory/The BFG/The Witches/James and the Giant Peach/George's Marvellous Medicine : Kids' dreams

VI- Harry Potter : Last worries before the battle

VII- His Dark Materials/ Neverwhere : A new start


	2. I-Lilies never die

**Here the longer OS of this collection I reckon.**

 **For M -you're as mad as I am when we're speaking of that fandom- and all the people obsessed with this universe.**

 **Disclaimer : Well, I wasn't even born when the series began.**

 **Fandom :** **Harry Potter**

 **Words : 1000+**

 **Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

 **Main characters : Lily Luna Potter (Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's daughter), Severus Snape's portrait**

* * *

 **Lilies never die**

"You're Severus Snape, right ? You're my brother's namesake. Dad always says us you were a great man. You don't look really fun though, do you ? You were a Potions' master, weren't you ?" a twelve year old girl with curly auburn hair asked Severus Snape's portrait on the Director's office wall.

"I was." he answered sharply.

"Well, Dad says I'm terrific at Potions, like Grandma. It's very nice of him, but I assume he only says that because he was such a failure in your classes. My brother Albus isn't really good either. James is okay but certainly not enough patient. Er... Maybe you can learn me some stuff ? Please ?" she begged, absolutely in awe.

There was a deep silent.

"I'm sorry. It was preposterous. I don't even know you, after all. I'm just an annoying first year, am I not ? Well, I'll better just sit and wait for Professor Brown, forgive me for bothering you." the little girl murmured, a bit sadly.

She yawned, tired.

"Why are you here, dear ? It's really early. Are you in trouble ?" an other portrait asked, kindly.

"Hello, Minerva. I... I was bored and I found a nice Potion's book in the library..." the girl started with reluctance.

"It's three in the morning, Miss." McGonagall's portrait sighted.

"It was Ned's idea !" the first year complained, pouting.

"Mr Zabini's idea ? A break-in in the library at three in the morning ? Really ?"

"It's not there we have been caught, anyway. Ned was tired, I sent him to bed after that. However, I was fully awake and there was that potion I absolutely wanted to make. For that, I needed some things cautiously kept by Professor Henderson. I unlocked the door of the classroom quite easily, but there was an alarm. Henderson found me, that's why I'm here. He's not a morning person, I guess." the pupil stated.

"You're too reckless for your own good, Miss. Where is Mr Zabini ?"

"Sleeping, I guess. He's my friend. Why on Earth should I denounce him for something nobody know we've done ?" the redhead responded.

"If you weren't so bold, Hufflepuff could have been a nice choice for you" a woman in another picture commented.

"No way ! I'll be a Griffindor, Ma'am, until my own death. Sure as hell. If I wouldn't, I couldn't be with Ned at Potions, it'll be such a shame !" the little girl retorted with pride.

"I've got in front of me the only Griffindor happy to have common classes with Slytherin's pupils." McGonagall -or rather her portrait- shook her head.

"Most of them are morons, I swear. But Ned is a good one. He's such a potion-maker, it's so cool to be his partner, I learn so much from him ! And he's the nicest Slytherin ever ! But one day, I'll beat him at Potion. We made a bet."

Someone come into the room.

" So it's you... Why am I even surprised ? Breaking the rules is a family thing now ? Who's got the record ? Louis or your brother ? Please, say me you're the last one. I don't need more trouble in this school." the woman said, before sitting behind her desk.

The young girl reddened. She felt a bit shameful.

"Morning, Mrs Brown." she managed to say.

"Why are you not asleep ?" the Director asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I was bored" the first year answered.

"You and your siblings are always bored. It's slightly boring me right now. You have classes at eight. Go to sleep."

"What about my parents ?"

"Your mother will heard of that, believe me. I'm sorry but if it's the only way to prevent you to break the rules for at least a week or two, I'll take it."

"And Professor Longbottom ?"

"I know you don't like to disappoint him but he is your House Director. He has to know."

"Is Professor Henderson mad at me ?" the child questioned anxiously.

"He's quite impressed at your abilities in Charms. Open a locked door is not given at every first year, I must say. He also enjoys your interest in his classes. However, he would prefer you ask him if you need anything in the future, and not in the middle of the night if possible."

The redhead looked relieved.

"What's the punishment ?"

"Three weeks of detentions with the Professor Henderson."

"That's gr... well, very boring. Seriously, my parents are war heroes, you know."

"Don't push it, girl. I was there, it doesn't work with me. And I don't want to hear you do anything wrong in the next days. Plus, don't forget I'm well aware of your association with Mr Zabini and I'm a close friend to your mother."

"Sure, Professor Brown."

"Wait !" Severus Snape's picture said.

"Professor Snape ?" the Director raised a confused eyebrow.

"Can she stays a bit more ?"

"Of course. I have to speak with Professor Henderson, you have five minutes." the woman replied before leaving the room.

"I like her. She's understanding but she never tries to be close to me because of my family's popularity. What is this ?"

She took a golden globe on the desk and looked at it carefully.

"You're an interesting girl, Miss."

"You think so ?" she said, distracted by the object she was holding.

"You seem to be quite intelligent, if a bit silly."

Her face lightened a bit.

"Ned always says that."

"You said he's a Zabini ?"

"Yes, and he is my friend. I don't mind if you don't approve, it's none of your business, right ?" she said angrily, before putting the globe on the desk at his original place.

"I was wondering... Are you really looking for some help in Potions ?"

"Yes ! Definitely. I have to go. See you as soon as possible, Professor."

"Good night, Miss..."

"Potter. Lily Luna Potter. I'm happy to exist, but seriously, I would have chosen Heathcliff." the girl said before going to bed.

"What was she talking about ?"

"Muggle's literature, Severus. You should try."

* * *

 **"I would have chosen Heathcliff" : Me too. I don't know if you notice it, but I do, when I was reading Wuthering Heights. The dynamics between Snape/Lily/James are the same than with Heathcliff/Cathy/Edgar, and it's the same with Heathcliff/Cathy II and Snape/Harry. And some other things, if you want to discuss it, I'm here.**

 **Lily is a first year and she's also twelve, so it's the second part of the school year.**


	3. II-Dreams' asylum

**For the ones who found friends as crazy as them.**

 **For A and M -you're the maddest people I know**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Alice or Dorothy or their universes.**

 **Fandoms : Alice in Wonderland/Wizard of Oz**

 **Words : 600+**

 **Genre : Tragedy ? If you have any other suggestion...**

 **Main characters : Alice and Dorothy**

* * *

 **Dream's asylum**

"Hello Alice."

No answer. Alice never spoke, except for the doctor.

The teenager was looking at the barred window.

She was lovely : big blue eyes, a curled blond hair and a soft round face, very baby-like.

"The doctor wants to see you. Come on."

The young girl stood up and took the nurse's hand. They left the small bedroom and followed a narrow corridor, leading to a door. The lady knocked at the door twice.

"You can come in." someone shouted.

Alice pushed the door, and the nurse left her. A man was sitting at his desk, a brown haired girl was settled in a chair next to him.

She, as Alice, was silent.

"Alice, dear. Take a seat. As you see, we're not alone today. Dorothy, say hi to our lovely friend." a man in his mid-forties smiled at her.

"Hi." the girl mumbled awkwardly.

Alice doesn't reply. Alice only replied to the doctor, and she was obviously not the doctor.

"Alice, may I ask if you do the same dream again ?" the man bent forward is desk.

"It's not a dream, Doctor. It's true." young Alice snapped at him, reproachfully.

"Sorry, dear. Tell me about it again, please." the doctor's voice sweetened.

"Well, it always begin with the white rabbit. He's late, you know, to see the Queen. I follow him and... After, I don't remember well. There was that huge blue caterpillar, smoking, and... Yeah, speaking flowers, that's it. And also a bench of strange people drinking tea. Er... There was a strange cat, from Derbyshire. No, Cheshire, I reckon. Do I already speak of the cards ? The cards are the Queen's slaves or sort of. She's really heartless. The Queen, I mean. She wanted to cut off my head ! My head, do you realize ?" Alice started babbling.

"Some details... As always... And those cards... That's new." the doctor grumbled, taking notes.

Alice stopped speaking.

"Dorothy, what about your adventure ?" the doctor sighted.

"I live in Kansas. One day, there was a tornado, and my dog and I were brought to a strange country. There, I tried to go home. With a scarecrow who lacked of brains, a Tin Woodman without heart and a coward lion, I met the great Wizard of Oz. Unfortunately, he was an usurper, and can't bring me home. We've walked miles and miles to meet him, two witches tried to kill us and steal me a gift from a good witch. At the end, I come home safely. But nobody wants to believe me !"

The doctor looked harassed. And they were only his first patients for this afternoon.

"I believe you Dorothy. You too, doctor, don't you ? He's the only one who believes my story, you know. All the others think I'm mad, but not him. He's the best doctor ever." Alice whispered with gleaming eyes.

Alice took Dorothy's small hand and smiled to the poor man facing her.

It was a start. At least, Alice accepted to speak and acted friendly with other people than him, in the end. As long as they were as mad as her.

The doctor left the room and met the nurse waiting for him in the corridor.

"Same case, same treatment." he sighted, shaking his head hopelessly.

The lady nodded.

"Any other mythomaniacs this afternoon ? I'm done, they are running me mad."

"Not that I know of. Always the same stories ?"

"Yeah. Someone could write a book with all the details they feed me with. A strange, mad story."


	4. III-A new family

**I shortened this one because it doesn't please me... What do you think ?**

 **For E -I'm so sorry for you sweetheart, but you're my sister, never forget that.**

 **Disclaimer : Neverwhere and Harry Potter are unfortunately not mine. Their characters neither.**

 **Fandoms : Neverwhere/Harry Potter**

 **Words : 400+**

 **Genre : Tragedy/Hurt-comfort**

 **Main characters : Sirius Black, Anaesthesia**

* * *

 **A new family**

She didn't know where she was.

"Hello ?" she called, in the dark, a bit afraid.

"Who are you ?" someone on her right side replied, making her jump.

"People call me Anaesthesia." she whispered hesitatingly.

The man next to her scared her. She couldn't see his face, into this dark room.

"No surname ? Right. I'm Sirius Black." the stranger responded.

They walked a bit in the room without end.

"You're British ?" the man asked, curious.

"Yeah. Why ?" the girl asked suspiciously.

"You're a Muggle ?"

"A what ? You're from London Above, I presume ?"

"Above what ?" the stranger asked, eyebrows raised. " Not sure it counts a lot there, anyway."

"Oh. Do you think... Are we dead ?"

"It's a strong possibility." he nodded.

She sighted.

"And Richard ?"

"Richard ?"

"Yes, he said all would be fine. He said I wasn't going to die."

"Maybe he is somewhere, in a place like this ?"

"I don't think so. We were holding hands. I think he's not dead. I think I've accomplished my mission."

"A mission ?"

"Yeah. To keep Richard safe. I'm a rat-speaker, it was my mission, you know." she said.

"A what ?"

"A rat-speaker. I can speak with rats. If I see a rat, I'll show you."

"No, thanks. Bad experience with a rat in the past." the adult answered sharply.

"That's a shame. Most of them are pretty nice, you know."

They have walked for almost an hour, now, and they couldn't see any walls or doors yet.

"Do you think Richard will miss me a bit ?"

"Why not ?"

"I don't know. I lost my family when I was younger and I just thought it'll be cool if someone could at least remember me. Do you have a family ?"

"It's not that simple. But the closest persons to me related by blood are dead. It's not that awful. I sometimes miss my brother, but my parents weren't good people."

The girl lowered her head. She didn't want to cry, but she was dead, and it just hit her right now.

"Hey... Anaesthesia, right ? I'm not sure if it will work or not, but if we're doomed to stay here forever, I could try to be a suitable brother, or something like that. What do you think ?"

She raised her eyes. And there was a big bright smile on her face.

"You'll do that for me ?" she questioned, surprised.

"Yeah, why not ? I never had a sister."


	5. IV- George's letter

**For all the twins around the world. And my own one, A -hope you'll die before me (it's only humor, don't worry)-**

 **Disclaimer : You'll be disappointed, I'm sure, but I'm not JKR, sorry.**

 **Fandom : Harry Potter**

 **Words : 500+**

 **Genre : Tragedy/Family**

 **Main character : George Weasley**

* * *

 **George's letter**

A year after the Last Battle

Dear... dear what ? Brother ? Friend ? Twin ? Second part of myself ? Well, dear Fred, I suppose. But aren't you George ? Am I Fred ? Am I George ?

Together, we are... we were at least, George and Fred, or Fred and George. Gred and Forge.

The boys, the twins, the Weasleys, the troublemakers, the pranksters, the Griffindor's beaters. Ssss : plural. I am -or I was ?- you and you are -or you were ?- me. Two bodies for only one soul.

People don't really understand that. They can't accept that, they think each twin has his own identity, and it's not wrong, but they can't know that the other twin is a very important part of it. If a twin disappears, the other doesn't exist anymore.

You can't live without your twin, it's a part of you, not like a leg or an arm, more like a heart. You can't imagine life without your heart. That's quite the same. You can have a heart's transplant, sure. You can survive the loss of a part of yourself that important.

What others can't understand is that a twin is never alone. He grow-up with his sibling, they go to school together, become teenagers together, etc. They are even born together ! They've got the same classes, play the same games, share the same birthday. We share a part of ourselves with our twin.

The worst is when I realize you're missing. I always want to say something to you, so I look for you like when you were alive, but I'm no more able to find you. So I cry. Percy is the most patient about that. We talked a lot this year. He was such a mess when you died. I always suspected than we were his favorites. I think he understands me better than the others.

He left the family before, you know. He told me it was the worst decision he ever took in his all life. I agreed.

I spent a lot of time at the Burrow, or at Percy's place, in London. People look at me with pity in the streets. They don't have any doubts, now : I'm the one called George, the unfortunate who lived when his brother died. How sad.

I should have pity for them instead ; they never know how it is to share your existence with someone else since the beginning.

Yeah, I'm crying a lot currently, but I laughed a lot in the past.

Yeah, nobody should suffer like I suffer today, but everybody should have someone who could make him feel that bad if he left.

Yeah, nobody should live with this weight on his shoulders, but seriously, it's worth it.

I had a twin, I had you, Fred, George, or whatever the hell your name is, and he's -you are- dead in the end -don't do that silly joke about dead-ends, you silly- but I had a twin. And it's worth it.

Hell, sometimes I'm not even sure which of us died one year ago.

You can't separate twins. I sometimes think that if I'm so confused, it's because you're with me, into me, forever.

Yours truly,

George & Fred (that sounds better than anything else)


	6. V-Kids' dreams

**For those who dream of a better life**

 **Disclaimer : I would love to have the quarter of the quarter of his talent but the works used to write this are Roald Dahl's, and sadly, he died before I was even born. Such a great man.**

 **Fandoms : Matilda, The BFG (my favorite), The Witches (I also love this one), Charlie and the chocolate factory, George's Marvellous Medicine, James and the Giant Peach**

 **Words : 900-**

 **Genre : Hurt-comfort ? Any other propositions ?**

 **Main characters : Matilda, Sophie, the narrator of The Witches, Charlie, George, James**

* * *

Six children and a woman were speaking in a room.

"Here my dear friends, we're all gathered to talk about our personal experiences about psychological violence, bullying, and others you may have suffer. After that, we'll speak about what you want to change in your life and ask Roald Dahl to write you that. Can you start, Matilda ?" the lady asked warmly.

"My parents don't like me, they are treating me like hell. My father is a dishonest person and only care about his revenue and his son. My mother is really lightheaded and spend her time trying to be prettier. At school, the director is so mean ! She treats the pupils like animals, or worse ! She's horrible ! We hate her ! If she catch us doing something wrong, she goes incredibly bad." a young girl explained to her.

"Right, that doesn't sound comfortable. Who's next ? Sophie, do you want to speak ?"

The only other little girl began to speak shyly.

"Hi. I am Sophie. My parents died years ago…"

"Mine too !" someone yelled in the group.

"James ! Shhh" the only adult in the room mumbled, angrily.

"And… I live in an orphanage, with other girls. The rules are very strict, there, and I don't have any friends. Life is so sad." Sophie finished, on the verge of tears.

"Good. What about you, James ?"

"Why girls are always the first ? Anyway, I'm James. Look, I also lost my parents but I didn't go to an orphanage, I am living with two old bats who call themselves my aunts and seem to think that I am their own slave and should be forever grateful because they took me with them ?" the boy spilled with venom.

"You're so mean with your family ! I'd love to have one !" Sophie retorted.

"You don't know these witches ! They starve me ! I sleep one the floor every day ! They treat me like hell and I have to work for them ! Orphanage must be a piece of laugh beside this."

"You're naughty ! Orphanage is not fun at all !"

"You neither." the boy snorted.

"James, apologize for your rudeness ! Sophie, don't cry sweetheart. Listen to Charlie now." the woman sighted.

"Hello. I have a… well… I have a nice and loving family." Charlie awkwardly said.

"It's unfair !" one of the boys shouted, possibly James.

"Ahem… All is okay, I reckon…" the boy lacking of self-confidence mumbled, looking expectantly to the adult.

The other children started to complain noisily.

"Be quiet, please ! Charlie, what about your living conditions ?" the elder interrupted.

"We don't have much money and the house is rather tiny. I share a bedroom with my parents and my four grandparents. They are older, so they have the bed. My parents and I sleep on mattresses." Charlie said quietly, reddening a bit.

"That's horrible. It's your turn, George."

"I live with my parents. They are fine, I guess, the problem is Grandma. She's such a horrible creature. She's haughty and always despises me." the named George replied.

"Really ? My Grandma is the most fabulous person in the world !" the boy whom didn't speak yet cried.

"Tell us more about you."

"My parents died, so I am staying with Grandma now." the kid said shortly, ill-at-ease under the others' stares.

"Well, you all give us your feelings about your life and want to write to Roald Dahl to help you to have a better one. Then, what do you want ?"

"A great adventure !"

"Friends !"

"To have fun !"

All children were speaking at the same time, it was impossible to catch what they say.

"Wait, wait ! First, Sophie."

"I want to leave the orphanage and go to London to see the Queen Elizabeth ! Plus, I'd love to meet someone who makes dreams for other people. Could it be a giant? He'll be a nice giant, with big ears and a big cloak ! And together we'll fight against other giants ! And we'll ask the Queen for her help ! That sounds so cool !"

"Okay…James ?"

"I want a great adventure ! I want to make friends and to travel with them and to never see my aunts again. I could eat all I want like… Like… Like peaches ! Can I have a big, enormous, huge peach ? Please ! It's all I ask ! A great adventure into a peach !" he exclaimed, joyful.

"Can I meet true witches ? Not the harmless ones, but real, human-looking witches ? With very bad goals ? What about an assembly of witches ? With a chief, the worst one. They will look like ordinary women but in fact, they'll be horrible, terrific witches."

"I don't know what I should choose. I only want someone to love me. And books."

"I'd love to visit Wonka chocolate factory. Maybe I could take Grandpa Joe with me ? Later, I'd like to have my own chocolate factory." Charlie said.

"George ?"

"Hum… I wish my Grandma disappear and I could live happily with my parents." replied carefully the last boy.

"I think everybody express his will. I hope Roald Dahl will answer us and help you to make your future brighter."

That's how some Roald Dahl's stories appeared.


	7. VI- Last worries before the battle

**For the ones who fight for what they want**

 **Disclaimer : Harry Potter is not mine.**

 **Fandom : Harry Potter (yeah, I didn't lie when I said I love this fandom)**

 **Words : 200+**

 **Genre : Friendship/Family**

 **Main characters : DA's members**

* * *

 **Last worries before the battle**

 **They were all in the Room of Requirement, waiting for a signal.**

"Take care, Padma."

"You too." Parvati replied, hugging her twin sister one last time.

 **...**

"Are you ready ?" Seamus asked.

"Of course, mate. We're going to win, after all." Dean answered.

They smiled at each other, fear sparkling in their eyes.

 **...**

"We'll stay together for the fight ?"

"Sure. I wouldn't want to face a Deatheater without you, if we're lucky enough your face will make him run away."

Hannah and Susan laughed nervously.

 **...**

"For the Grey Lady."

"Yeah, for Ravenclaw."

"And for Hogwarts."

Michael, Anthony and Terrry drunk their glasses of butterbeer together.

 **...**

"Are you afraid ?"

"It could be worse. We're Griffindor, aren't we ? We don't know fear and all that stuff." she retorted, on the verge of tears.

Neville put an around her shoulders in a friendly way.

"Be careful. You're a good person, Lavander."

 **...**

"Have you see your sister ?"

"Not yet."

"Don't be so anxious, Ernie. She'll be fine."

"It's war, Justin. And we're stupid Hufflepuff playing little brave Griffindor. It's crazy."

"Do you have any regrets ?"

"It's a bit late for that, isn't it ? As foolish as it could seem, I'm proud to be a part of our fight for peace."

His friend nodded.

"Let's go save the world, then."


	8. VII-A new start

**For the ones who dream of windows and doors.**

 **Disclaimer : I love Pullman and Gaiman, but I'm only a teenager using their universe.**

 **Fandoms : Neverwhere and His Dark Materials**

 **Words : 200+**

 **Genre : General**

 **Main characters : Lyra Belacqua, the angel Islington**

* * *

 **A new start**

All was quiet, there. After a few seconds of reflection, it didn't look like hell. It wasn't heaven either, as far as they could judge. They were in the middle of a village. It looked deserted. The night had already fallen. There wasn't any cloud in the sky of the color of an ink bottle : a deep dark blue almost black. There were stars, though. Big bright ones.

Except for the wind, blowing loudly in the village, there wasn't any noise. It was silent, although it wasn't totally empty. A girl appeared, out of nowhere, in the main street. When she saw the three strangers waiting in front of the church, she joined them.

"Hello. Who are you ?" she questioned, a bit afraid.

"What about you ?" one of the men asked back.

"I'm Lyra Belacqua." the girl retorted, waiting for their presentation. "I thought all the windows were closed."

"Here are Mr Croup and Mr Vandemar, my colleagues. I am called Islington, young lady."

The man extended his hand with courtesy.

He was smirking. He was so angry. And it seemed it was time to Lady Door to pay for it. How lovely. Revenge'll come, and the lady will not see it coming.

"You were speaking of windows, Lyra ?" the angel asked, raising an eyebrow politely, trying to hide his grin.

Leave by the door and come back by the window.

Yes, she'll definitely not see that coming.


End file.
